I'm Proud Of You, My Love
by TheOrginalBlackHearted
Summary: It's just a little thingy I made out of no where. I own the character Neko, Skye belongs to a girl I rp with. Please R/R It would very much appreciated.


** Neko jolted from the bed and a slight scream escaped her lips as she swore she was being torn in half at the pain from her dreams. Getting up with a spring in her step she ran back to what seemed like a society in a room and noticed Skye and walked over hesitantly and put her hand up in a still wave trying to say hello without words. As no reply came, Neko felt Skye couldn't hear or see her. She walked forward into the group Skye was socializing with and she seemed to just… See straight through her. Neko felt the liquid fill her eyes as her best friend just laughed and talked while Neko stood in front of her face 'She's ignoring me' Neko thought as the liquid threatened to spill from her ruby red eyes. The girl blinked her tears away and went to grab her friend by the shoulders but the result was her hands going through her friend 'No' she thought as the liquid returned. 'This is just a dream' she thought as a quivering smile reached her pink lips. She reached up, wiped her tears and looked at her hands, these were not normal tears. Neko's eyes widened as her blood was on her hands and let out a soft scream. More blood seemed to spill from her side as a large wave of pain hit the poor girl. The pain from her dreams to be exact. The black haired girl hit the ground with a hard thud and grabbed her side letting soft groans and screams of pain as the blood spilled past her slender pale fingers. Opening her eyes through all the pain she saw a girl with a cloak on and long stunning blue hair that was holding a scythe in her left hand. The girl peering over Neko let out a small chuckle as she dug her weapon into the young girl's leg receiving a large scream that echoed through the room yet it fell on deaf ears. Neko didn't know what happened to her but no one can hear or see her. More blood-filled tears fell down the girl's pale face. She was scared to say the least. As the women removed the blade and raised it above her head to make another strike Neko rose to her feet, Well foot. And limped away in pain. "Such a useless effort" Said the women and took a slow, very slow, Pursuit on Neko. With blood affecting her eyesight, she wasn't sure where she was going. She continued to limp away from the chuckling woman with the huge blade. When her vision finally cleared, she realized where she was heading. To her room where she woke up in, Or in other words, A dead end. Neko cursed under her staggered breathing and her hand began to illuminate a soft green color as she held it to her leg every now and again as her leg began to slowly heal. She eventually had healed it enough to run without having to limp as bad, One set back was the immense pain it caused her to put pressure on the broken, more like shattered, leg. She reached her room, slammed the door closed and locked it. Sighing in somewhat of relief that she had a chance to fix herself and try to fight back. The glow came back and was once again held to the girl's leg. Raging slams were being given to the metal door. Neko started to shake in fear, not of her death, but if she did die, the women would hurt her friends. Neko Shiroyuki, The girl whose world crumbled and was the only one of her family that was saved. She lost her parents and her sister; you could say they were a perfect family. She lost the love of her life in a race to the ships that would save them. When she reached the ship they kept, pushing him away saying there wasn't room. Neko didn't know until her friend Skye told her what happened and Neko broke down. The girl has never been the same since he was left behind. Real tears escaped her eyes as she stood up on her fully healed leg and went to her backpack set neatly on a nightstand. She reached in pulling out her short bladed katana and unsheathed it looking over the blade. It was something her boyfriend owned. "If anything happens to me, Use this, to protect you," He said to her one day before her world crumbled to bits. She gripped the hilt as the door landed on the floor with a loud slam. Neko turned to face her pursuer that was now holding a long bladed katana. The two girls charged at each other at full speed. The sound of tearing flesh and blood splatter sounded through the room and the corridor. The blue haired girl hit the ground with a katana through her chest and lifeless eyes as her hood fell off on the way to the ground. Neko smiled in triumph and then coughed up a large amount of blood. Dropping to her knees Neko pulled the blade from her stomach and hit the ground on her stomach with her head to the side. A small smile plastered onto the dying girls face, as she knew her friends would be safe. A faint voice came into her ears as she closed her eyes as she started to faded away from life "I'm proud of you my love" It said to her making her smile more as she left this world.**


End file.
